I'm The Bad Twin
by Hopeless Romantic Rae
Summary: //Finished\\ Basically a love story about Jeff Hardy/OC. The OC has Schizophrenia and she just happens to be Shannon Moore's disowned twin sister. Rating for language and sexual content.
1. How I Got Here

I just thought that I would let all of my fabulous readers out there know that this is my first story where I actually did some research and put a lot of time into.  
I've been working on this puppy for nearly three months, collecting all my information about the hospital, the wards, schizophrenia, and all that cool stuff.  
So please only say nice things.  
If you have something bad to say about it, just keep it to yourself.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in this story except Alexis and Danica. Everything else about the hospital, hospital wards, medications, diseases, and WWE Superstars are completely not mine. They own themselves :D

**Please remember to give me feedback and pointers, it helps with creation a lot.  
Thanks.**

**x . r a e . x**

**I'm The "Bad" Twin  
Chapter One: How I Got Here**

Sometimes I sit in this room with Lexi and wonder to myself if I really belong here. Did I really do something bad enough to come live in the loony bin? Sure, standing on my roof in the middle of a rain storm with a gun to my head is bad, but seriously. Okay, maybe I do belong here. As you can see by my words not making sense together and my unusual perceptions, I have schizophrenia.

Cherry Hospital has been my home for the past six years and it's kind of been a mixed blessing. I love it here because I can relate to almost everyone in my ward, the Psychiatric Rehabilitation Unit, PRU for short. We basically work on everyday things in the adult world. This is more of a long term program as the where the Adult Acute Unit is more short term. Evidently they consider Schizophrenia to be a serious illness.

I can still remember that night. It remains forever clear in my mind. So do the days leading up to then. Those are probably the only things clear in my mind at the moment. I've been taking my meds, but they haven't seemed to be working lately. Especially the Geodon. I hear voices when I fall asleep at night and it agitates me something fierce.

"Do it Danica. Just do it," they say.

"No, I can't. I can't do it," is always my reply.

Alexis looks at me from her bed and sighs,

"Meds not working?" she'll ask.

I always nod and end up drifting to sleep a time afterwards. Lexi has Schizophrenia too, so she knows what I'm dealing with. I love Lexi's company, it makes me feel like I'm not alone in this world. Then of course, the meds wear off and I'm alone in a dark hole again.

Another person that makes me feel not so left out is Jeff; oh my Jeffers. He comes everyday during visitations and he comes to all of them, staying until they have to escort him out. It's so sweet that he cares so much about his friends. I've really never met anyone like that. Not like I ever will while I'm cooped up in this place.

Back to why I'm here, yes. It was a chilly and rainy May morning in Cameron, North Carolina. Shannon had been avoiding me for the past few months and I felt like he was mad at me. Like maybe he didn't want to be my sibling anymore. It wasn't yet apparent to me what was going through his head.

I got up out of my full size bed and stalked down the hall to his room. The door creaked open with the turn of a handle and I saw Shannon just sitting there. There was a picture in his hand, a picture of mom and dad with both of us. It was at our graduation only a year before.

"Shan?" I whispered.

Shannon turned around quickly, placing the picture on his nightstand and snapped,

"What?"

His tone startled me, Shannon was never aggressive with me, ever. Tears stained his cheeks, leaving little streaks of off colored skin. I squinted my eyes and tried to see him in the dark.

"Shannon, I just want to talk," was the only thing I could say.

"Talk about what? How you're ruining everyone's life?" he snorted.

The words that were coming from his mouth weren't making any sense to me. Shannon was my twin and we loved each other, why was he being so rude?

"Wh-what do you mean?" I managed to stutter out.

He stood from the bed and stepped closer to me,

"You're ruining everyone's life Dani! With that, that disease!"

Now I knew what he meant. He was blaming me for something that I couldn't control. Something that I had gotten from my father. If he was blaming anyone he should've been blaming him.

"Shannon, I can't help it that I have a mental illness!" my oice cracked, almost ready to cry.

A small laugh came from his mouth,

"That's right, you're mental. You're a fucking head case Danica!"

He moved about, waving his arms in the air while he talked. Shannon did that when he was getting very angry.

"You prance around talking about nonsense while you reach out in front of you like you're going to grab something. You talk to yourself, saying that there's voices that talk to you. It's not voices Danica! It's you being an attention hungry little bitch!"

My heart broke right there. How could my twin brother say such harsh words to me? This was all too much and the voices were starting to talk.

"Hit him Danica. Hurt him Danica. Mutilate his body Danica," they hissed.

I tried my best to ignore them, but I couldn't. My body dropped to the floor on my knees and I held my head.

"Stop!" I screamed. "Stop talking to me!"

Shannon shook his head and rolled his eyes,

"Real cute Danica. Put on another little voices act."

I started smacking my fist into my forehead sobbing at them wanting me to hurt my brother,

"Stop!"

Shannon lifted me up off the floor and pushed me out the door,

"Get your pathetic ass out of here."

My body lay lifeless on the floor in the hall. I thought maybe if I just lie there the voices would stop. They didn't, they only got louder. I knew that my parents kept a gun in a lock box under a floor board in the den, so that's where I ran to next.

The floor board gave me trouble when I tried to pop it out, but eventually let me win. My fingers ran over the top of the lock box, while my other fingers opened it with a bobby pin.

The gun sat inside the smooth, velvet slot, screaming out,

"Use me! Use me Danica! Put me to your head and fire away!"

I listened and grabbed it, running back upstairs to my room. Outside rain pounded down on my window hard. Harder than I had ever witnessed. My parents were sleeping now, making it easy for me to crawl out the window and fire away.

The silver life taker was sat down on my dresser while I pulled at the window. After a couple of tugs, it opened, letting rain splash against my soft skin. My hand met the gun again and followed me out the window.

I stood still, letting the refreshing wind whip my hair around a bit. The rain drenched my clothes and hair, but I didn't care. Life was about to end for me, nothing mattered.

Before I put the revolver to my head, I checked to see how many bullets there were. Only one lonely bullet lay there. I moved the barrel so I could click two times before shooting myself.

The gun was placed to the right side of my head, in my right hand. I took in a deep breath and let it out.

_One._

I took another deep breath and let it out.

_Two._

This was it. Life for Danica Moore was over. My finger was on the trigger, ready to pull, when the gun was knocked from my hand and my brother pulled me close to him.

"What the fuck are you doing you crazy bitch?" he screamed in my face.

I pulled away from him, whimpering in fear,

"Making your life easier!"

And that was the day that I tried to commit suicide, landing myself here in hell. I've gotten better though. A lot better. The doctors say it won't be long before I can go home. The only thing is... I don't want to go home to Shannon.


	2. Daily Visitation

First off, I want to thank Priincess Cena for reviewing on this story.

It does help a lot and it lets me know that people are actually enjoying this story.

Thanks.

x . r a e . x

* * *

****

I'm The "Bad" Twin  
Chapter Two: Daily Visitation

Dr. Johnson stood in front of me with my chart and morning meds. She handed me the small cup with my six pills. I tossed the pills into my mouth and swallowed without anything to drink; a normal thing.

"You know Danica," she paused. "You've gotten a lot better in the six years you've been here. It might be time for you to try and go back home."

My heart stopped. That couldn't happen. Ever. Kim looked at me, sitting on my bed, and sighed,

"Shannon?"

Dr. Johnson and I were good friends. She wasn't much older than me and she understood where I was coming from.

"Yeah," I whispered.

Lexi downed her pills with some water and stared over at me. The smell of ammonia filled my nose, the cleaners were making their way down the hall. Kim patted me on the back and left out room. If I was going to be going home soon, there was no way I would go back home to Shannon.

* * *

People began to crowd around the visitation sign in area. Many of them I knew from family members of the people in my group. Lexi tapped on my shoulder and pushed her black and pink hair behind her ear. She pointed towards the door where Jeff stood, getting a visitor's sticker.

Lexi and I waved vigorously to him as he stepped away from the counter and started heading over to us. Alexis looked at me with her piercing blue eyes, mouthing something, sending me a small message, as we did quite frequently. She was telling me that Jeff was carrying something. From where I was standing, I couldn't see, but her message helped me.

I saw his colorful hair bob through the crowd, nearing the two of us. When he got closer, I saw that there was a black box in his hand, wrapped in a hot pink bow. Lexi raised her brow at me and all I could do was shrug at her. I had no clue what he was doing.

Jeff ran up to us when he was in the clear and gave me a hug,  
"Hey Dani!"

A small smile grew across my face and I waved slightly. When it wasn't just Lexi and I, I wasn't much of a talker. Actually, I only said a few words. Jeff put his arm around my waist and carted me, along with Lexi, to our room.

When Jeff came first thing in the morning, I showed him what I had done in Creative/Expressive Art the day before after he had left. Jeff loved looking at what I had created. Being an artistic person himself, he said that I had a knack for it and I believed him.

Alexis opened our door and let the three of us in. Small pieces of light shone through the blinds on our window, barely lighting up the room. Truth be told, Lexi and I preferred it to be dark in there.

Jeff let go of my waist and walked over to my bed, sitting down, and sitting the gift on the bed next to him. I pointed to the box without saying a word. Although it wasn't clear what I was wondering, Jeff knew.

"It's for your birthday," he said happily.

My birthday? When was that? Gosh, I don't even remember when my birthday is!

"When?" I asked softly.

Lexi sat down on the other side of Jeff and smiled over at me. I still wasn't sure when my birthday was, and I felt kind of brain dead.

"Today silly!" Jeff grinned.

Wow. Today was my twenty-sixth birthday. Another birthday I was celebrating without my twin brother. I talked about living at Cherry Hospital, saying that it was a mixed blessing, well this is one too. It's not like I want to spend time with the guy who sent me here anyway, but on the other hand, he is my twin brother.

Jeff slid the dark box closer to the edge of the bed and smiled,

"Open it up."

I nodded and strode over to the bed, taking the box in my hands. It didn't feel very heavy, but I wouldn't put anything past Jeff. As I fiddled with the bow, untying it, I kept my eyes on Jeff. He just kept smiling; typical Jeff Hardy. Always gleeful and full of hope.

When the bow was untied and lying on my bed, I gently lifted off the lid and looked down into the box. There was a bright, rainbow colored, stuffed animal in there. The only thing was that it wasn't so much a stuffed animal as a monster, with it's spiked head and pointed teeth. In the middle of the 'thing' was a light purple heart; purple, my favorite color.

"It's so when you get lonely here, you have something to remind you of me," he smiled, referring to the colorful stripes on it.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly. Lexi sat back and watched how I interacted with Jeff. He was the only person I interacted so well with except herself.

"Thank you Jeff," I whispered.

He put his arms around my slender body and sighed, nodding his head,  
"You're so welcome."

A smile grew across my face again, stretching from ear to ear. I jumped up off the bed and grabbed the canvas that was on my dresser. It was the painting that I had finished working on yesterday in Creative/Expressive art. I handed it to him and he took it, smiling.

A sandy beach lay out in front of the painting, a perky palm tree in the middle of it. No coconuts hung from it's branches, but medium shaded green leaves were fanned out. The skyline was a beautiful sunset made of pinks, purples, yellows, and oranges. Behind the island and just below the skyline was a luscious oceanic scene with different shades of blue.

"This is gorgeous Dani," he said softly.

Lexi nodded and replied with,

"She always makes everything so detailed and awesome like that."

Jeff nodded,  
"She certainly does."

This made me smile. If there was one thing that I could actually do right, I would want it to be something that I enjoyed doing. Artistry was definitely one of those things. Each time I went into the Art room, something new entered my brain and I just went at it.

Jeff sat the painting down and smiled at me, who was now holding onto the stuffed monster. It was so soft and cuddly. Now, I may sound like a little baby for liking it, but my disease makes it to where I act a little younger than I am. Right now, I'm about eighteen.

This stuffed monster is so special to me right now. It signifies so many things in my life. The monster; the disease that takes over my life and scares everyone away. The purple heart; me, my true self, the Danica that Shannon remembers before the monster. The colorful stripes; the man who is helping me through everything at the moment, the man who is making my life brighter with each second, the man who I have come to know so very well. Jeff Hardy.


	3. She's Doing Better

I want to give big thanks and kudos to XtremeGirl619, mltjrbabe, and Priincess Cena for reviewing.  
It helps a lot with knowing how much people enjoy my story and also how I can improve it or make it totally cooler.  
They seriously need to get some kudos on here so I can give them to you.  
Thanks,  
x . r a e . x

* * *

****

I'm The "Bad" Twin  
Chapter Three: She's Doing Better

-Jeff's Point Of View-

During the entire one hour and fifty-five minute drive back to Cameron from Goldsboro, I was excited to tell Shannon how well Danica was doing. After every visit I would sit down and talk to Shannon about how she was doing and if she was getting any better. He would listen inattentively, claiming that he didn't care how she was doing, he was glad to have the psychotic bitch out of the house. It's a shame that Shannon is so negative about everything.

This isn't the Shannon that I grew up with. This is the Shannon that came out after Danica was diagnosed with Schizophrenia. Sometimes I sit by myself and wonder why Shannon acts this way. The only answer I can come up with is that Shannon is ashamed of Danica being his sister. All I can do is put that in the back of my mind and try to forget about it, because that isn't something that Shannon would do.

As I pulled up to Shannon's house, I unbuckled my seat belt and sighed. When I took my keys out of the ignition, I noticed Shannon peering out the blinds at my car. As I got out, I waved up at him, but he just shut the blinds. Sometimes Shannon was a real ass.

The door opened before I could even get up to it and Shannon stood in the doorway.

He folded his arms in front of his bare chest and sighed,  
"You went over there again today didn't you?"

I nodded and went up the steps, two at a time,  
"Yeah, why?"

Shannon gave me a deathly look and walked out the door. He sat on a folding chair on the porch and lit a cigarette,  
"Because it's my birthday, you should've been here celebrating with me. Not that psycho bitch."

It really hurt me when Shannon said these things. It was as if he had no emotions for this piece of him what so ever. Danica was his twin, his sister, a piece of him that he would never loose, why did he hate her so much? Why was he so discriminating to her.

"Shannon, it's her birthday too, ya know?" I asked in a matter-of-fact tone.

Shannon took a drag of he cigarette and blew out the smoke,  
"So? I'm your best friend Jeff. We've been friends since we were kids dude."

That was true. It was definitely true. The only thing he left out is the part about me being friends with Danica just as long as him. This new Shannon was very forgetful about anything having to do with Danica.

"I've been friends with Dani for just as long Shan," I said with a sigh. "To be quite honest, I think I'm better friends with her than I am you. It has also occurred to me that I'm a lot more understanding about her condition than you are."

My body was getting hot with anger. I could feel my face getting red and I balled up my fists as I stood again the railing. Shannon stared at me like he couldn't believe I had just said that. He stood from the chair and put out his cigarette.

"Why do you always take her side Jeff? She's a fucking head case and she's where she belongs now. You said she has a friend up there, why can't you leave her to be with that friend? Can't you try and forget about her like I do?" he snapped.

That was it. Something inside me cracked and I began telling him what I thought about everything he has ever done to or said about Danica,

"You know what Shannon? Danica has gotten so much better while she's been there. She acts like the normal person you can't seem to remember. Sure, she doesn't talk much, but if you just give her time-"

Shannon cut me off,

"She doesn't deserve me to give her time Jeff! And some how I don't believe she's gotten better! She will **never** be my Danica again, she'll always be a fucking mental bitch to me!"

I put my hand up in Shannon's face and said,  
"Danica had gotten better. The doctor said she can come home soon. I can't wait for her to come back into the real world with us, but I don't want her coming back to you. She deserves to come back to someone who will love her for her, disease and all."

As I strode back to my car, I could feel Shannon's glare burning into me. I shook it off and opened the door. Before I could get in, I turned to him and said,  
"When they let her come home, she can come home with Matt and me."

With that said, I got in my car and drove back to my house.


	4. It's Time To Say Goodbye

I want to give big thanks and kudos to XtremeGirl619, mltjrbabe, and Priincess Cena for reviewing.  
It helps a lot with knowing how much people enjoy my story and also how I can improve it or make it totally cooler.  
They seriously need to get some kudos on here so I can give them to you.  
Thanks,  
x . r a e . x

**

* * *

**

I'm The "Bad" Twin  
Chapter Four: It's Time To Say Goodbye

Lexi held me close, sobbing lightly. I was crying too. Jeff stood by my bed, fiddling with the zipper on my bag. Lexi kissed my cheek and said,  
"I want you to call me everyday and let me know how you are okay?"

I nodded and hugged her tightly,  
"Don't worry. After six years living together and spending ever waking moment together I will never forget."

Jeff smiled and put my bag around his muscular shoulder,  
"It's time to go Dani."

I gave Lexi one last huge hug and wiped away my tears,  
"Love ya babes."

She smiled back at me and said,  
"Always and forever!"

I looked to Jeff and nodded, ready to leave. Part of me couldn't believe that I was actually leaving this place. The only thing that would kill me would be going back to Shannon. He made my last year at home a living hell and I didn't miss it.

Jeff strode out to the car, motioning for me to follow. Reluctantly, I stepped out of the hospital doors and stalked out to the car. This was the first time I got to leave the hospital in six years and it felt scary, but Jeff's reassuring smiled helped me do it.

He popped the trunk and tossed my bag inside, motioning to the door,  
"Go ahead and get in."

I nodded and did what he asked. The leather seats felt weird against my arms, but I buckled my seat belt and sighed. When Jeff got in the car he noticed how nervous I was and put a hand on my thigh. It sent chills up my spine, but I told my body to ignore them.

"It's fine Dani. Don't be nervous. It's only about a two hour drive. You can listen to my Ipod."

I had no idea what an Ipod was,  
"Ipod?"

Jeff chuckled. He must have forgotten that I was completely cut off from the world for six years. His hand slid into a compartment between the seats and grabbed a flat metal object with earphones.

"You put the earphones in and listen to music on it," he smiled.

I nodded and took it from his hands, putting the earphones in my ears. He pushed a button that turned it on and told me how to work it before starting to drive. The drive was very quiet, with Jeff glancing over at me every few moments. After a bit we entered a town that I knew. A town that looked familiar.

"Cameron?" I asked.

He nodded,  
"Yep. This is Cameron. It's not much different from when you lived here. Nothing ever happens worth talking about."

A gentle smile grew across my face and I noticed the malt shop that the Carolina Crew and I used to hang out at before I was diagnosed with my disease. It was good times, Shannon actually treated me like a normal person.

Jeff drove past the large house that I once called home. I was confused because that was my home, where was he going?

"Jeff..." my voice trailed off.

He instantly knew what I was talking about and sighed,  
"You're coming to live with Matt and me."

It became clear to me why. I didn't even need to ask. Shannon didn't want me there. Shannon didn't want his own flesh and blood living with him,

"It's Shannon. I don't want him treating you badly. You know how he feels about your," Jeff paused for a moment. "condition."

I nodded and played with a piece of fringe on my jeans. The whole in the knee of my jeans was covered with fringe and whenever there was a tough situation I played with it.

Jeff pulled up to a large house with a pool in the back. A man with long, wavy, black hair stood in the front yard with a small white dog. He looked like Matt, but I wasn't sure.

"Matt?" I asked.

Jeff nodded and pulled into the driveway,

"Yes, that's Matt."

Matt and the dog ran up to the car. He was smiling and waving. Matt was always close to me, but I wasn't sure why he never visited me. He opened my door and helped me out.

"Dani!" he shouted, hugging me tightly.

I smiled and hugged back, glad that he was happy to see me. The dog started licking my leg and I chuckled slightly. Jeff got out of the car and grabbed my bag from the trunk.

"That's Lucas," he said.

I bent down to pet him. His tail was wagging like crazy. If I wasn't living with Shannon, my life would be alright. Maybe things would actually get better for me. All I know is that Matt and Jeff care about me and that's all that matters.


	5. An Unwanted Meeting

**Sorry this is so short guys, I needed a filler for the next chapter.  
Thanks to those of you who reviewed too.**

**x . r a e . x**

**I'm The "Bad" Twin**

**Chapter Five: An Unwanted Meeting**

Matt and Jeff helped me to my room with my bag and opened the door. The room was beautiful, as if I had been here to decorate it myself. In the middle of the room up against the wall was a beautiful canopy bed, I'm guessing queen sized. The sheets and comforter were a deep purple, Jeff remembered my favorite color once again.

I turned and hugged them both, not saying a word. They hugged me back and sat my bag down on the floor. The drapes that hung from the windows were a lighter purple, almost fuchsia. It was beautiful.

The wall color was black with dark purple trim on the windows, around the door, and the base boards. Jeff sat down on my bed and smiled,  
"Like it?"

I nodded and smiled, looking around a bit more,  
"I love it."

Jeff smiled and looked into my eyes,  
"I'm glad."

* * *

Shannon stood at my door, peering in at me. Of course I wasn't going to acknowledge him, so I stared at the wall. He sighed and stepped inside my room,  
"Hi Danica."

I continued to ignore him and lie there on my bed, motionless. He was thinking something, I could tell.

"Same ol' head case Danica. Just lays there while you carry on a conversation with basically your-" I sat up and cut him off.

"Shut up!" I screamed. "Just shut up! You don't know me anymore! You don't know anything about me!"

He looked at me surprised that I had yelled at him. Already I was tired of him and wished I was back at Cherry Hospital. Shannon took a couple steps closer and sighed as he folded his arms in front of his chest,  
"Dani. I just, I'm sorry alright."

I shook my head, I couldn't forgive him after what he'd done and said,  
"Leave me alone."

Shannon sighed and sat on the edge of the bed,  
"Please talk to me Danica."

"Why should I talk to you when all you do is scream at me and call me a psycho bitch?" I shouted.

He sighed and shook his head,  
"I'm sorry."

I pointed to the door, not saying a word.

* * *

Jeff and Matt sat in the den, watching an episode of a show called Jackass. It was kind of funny, but I wasn't really getting into it just yet. They were talking about some place called Mianus.

They started laughing when a guy said something about a big red truck in Mianus. I shook my head and chuckled softly. Lucas was sitting on my lap on the floor, licking my face.

"Lucas!" Matt shouted. "Leave Dan alone!"

Lucas jumped up and ran over to him, jumping onto his lap. This place felt very homey to me. I felt safe and loved. Jeff looked over at me, beer in hand.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

I shook my head, playing with the fringe on my jeans again,  
"Nothing."

Jeff smiled and nodded,  
"Alright. You've had a long day, why don't you go rest?"

He was right. After fighting with Shannon I needed some sleep.


	6. Late Night Dip

**Okay, here is your reward for being so nice about the little filler.  
Lol.  
Thanks guys, you rock.**

x . r a e . x

**

* * *

**

**I'm The "Bad" Twin**

**Chapter Six: Late Night Dip**

**-Jeff's Point Of View-**

My eyes fluttered open, I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a dip in the pool, hoping to cool off and relax a little. I didn't bother turning on the lights since it was after midnight. After swimming a few lengths of the pool, I rested in the corner on the ladder. I looked up and gazed at the stars that filled the sky.

"What a beautiful night," I told myself.

After starring up at the sky for several minutes, I noticed someone coming towards the pool. I just sat there quietly, thinking it was probably Matt. He always freaks when I swim alone after dark, and I didn't want to get a lecture. As the figure approached I could see they had a towel wrapped around them. When they reached the edge of the pool, I was relieved to see that it was Danica.

I still didn't say anything yet. Then she opened her towel and let it fall to the ground. As she did I quickly found out she was naked. I could make out the curves of her breasts. I just sat there staring not sure what to do or say. Dani just stood there naked. She seemed to be stretching or something. Then she dove into the pool.

I watched as she swam the length. She was heading directly in my direction. She came up within a few feet from me. As she popped up I saw her breasts for a brief moment again.

"Hey Cass," I greeted her.

"Jesus Christ, you scared the shit out of me Jeff," she said in a gasp.

"Sorry," I said.

"What the hell are you doing here," she asked.

"Couldn't sleep," I told her.

"Yeah, me either," she said.

We both just sat there for a moment not saying anything.

"Oh my god," Danica said.

"What, what is it?" I asked.

"You saw me naked on the edge of the pool didn't you?" she asked.

"Ah yeah, it's not really a big deal," I told her.

"Yeah, I guess your right, too late now anyway," she laughed.

"Do you swim naked a lot?" I asked.

"Usually at night, I feel freer and natural you know?" Danica told me.

"I guess," I replied.

"You should try it Jeff," she said.

"Ah, that's ok," I replied.

"No, try it take your shorts off and swim the length of the pool once," Dani said.

I shrugged my shoulders, and said,

"Sure, what the hell."

I pulled down my shorts and tossed them up and out of the pool.

"Now swim to the other end of the pool," Danica said.

I started swimming towards the other end. It did feel different, more unusual than anything. I looked back and she was right behind me. I stopped when I reached the other end grabbing onto the wall to hold myself up. Dani soon reached the wall too.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well what?" I replied.

"Well doesn't it feel much more natural?" she asked.

"I don't know about that, a little weird maybe," I told her.

"I think it feels great," Dani said.

As Danica clung to the wall right next to me I looked over towards her. The moon and the glow of the pool had illuminated the night sky just enough to clearly make out her naked body. I could see the curves of her breasts; her nipples were hard.

"What are you starring at?" she asked.

"Ah nothing," I said.

"You lie, looking at my breasts."

"Of course not," I said trying to sound sincere.

"Oh really?" she replied, as she swam out towards the center of the pool and stopped.

This time she floated on her back, her breasts right up in the air.

"What the hell is she doing?" I thought.

After a few moments she rolled over and swam back towards me and hung onto the wall.

"How was that?" Dani asked.

"Eh," I said.

"I thought you would like that one," she giggled.

"You're a little tease aren't you?" I asked.

"Sometimes, Dani said. "but sometimes I'm not teasing."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

Danica approached me getting closer and closer. She looked into my eyes. I felt her leg move over mine. Then her toes found my cock and she seemed to rub it gently with her foot. I reached for her and pulled her towards me.

I could feel the curves of her breasts on my chest, and the softness of her pussy as it rubbed up against my leg. I felt my length hardening. My heart started beating faster. Dani's hand reached towards me and within moments she had her hand around my cock.

"It feels so big Jeff," she said stroking it up and down.

I cupped one of her breasts, pinching her erect nipple. Then I quickly took her nipple into my mouth and started sucking on it. As my tongue moved over her nipple, she let out a soft ooh.

I was still holding onto the wall with one hand supporting us while my other searched for the mound between her legs. I found her waist and inched lower. I looked into Dani's eyes and she just smiled.

I felt the first hint of her slit and new I was almost there. I paused for a moment and looked at Dani again. She seemed to be waiting in anticipation. I felt her lips part as I moved my finger up and down her slit. My finger found her swelling clit, Danica jumped and she gasped sharply when I did. I continued exploring her hidden treasure between her legs, searching for her most sacred opening.

I knew I was close when my finger suddenly got real warm and moist. I inched my finger further and I felt the lips of her pussy separating as my finger began penetrating her. I couldn't believe how hot and wet her pussy felt. I eased my finger deeper and deeper until I felt my knuckles meet the softness of her pussy. Dani's head lurched back and she moaned aloud.

Danica continued stroking my cock. I tried my best to finger her tight wet pussy and hold us up with my free hand, but it was getting hard to concentrate on both. Each time my finger sank deep inside her pussy Dani would moan aloud.

"Oh my god that feels so good Jeff," Danica moaned as my finger continued exploring the hidden depths deep inside her pussy.

I pulled her closer to my body, and kicked off from the wall heading towards the shallower water.

We swam towards the other end of the pool. The shallowest part was only 3 feet deep. As we neared the other end, I slowed down and felt my feet touching the bottom of the pool. We continued a little more until Dani could also touch bottom. My hands quickly found her breasts, cupping them in my palms. Her hand was back on my cock. I searched for her waiting wet little cunt and started to finger her again.

I slipped in a second finger, and she gasped sharply. It was very tight at first but within a few moments her pussy was taking my two fingers just as easily as the one. I felt her fall towards me and I grabbed hold of her holding her up in the water. I felt her pussy tightening up on my probing fingers.

I moved my fingers in and out of her pussy faster and faster. I could feel her pussy contracting and gripping my fingers. A few moments passed and her pussy stopped contracting. I withdrew my sticky fingers from her cunt and held her.

Danica wrapped her hands around me tight. I could feel my cock rubbing up next to her naked body. As she continued hugging me her legs rose up and she wrapped them around my waist. I could feel her slit on my stomach as she let her body slowly slide lower. Then I felt her on my cock as her pussy approached it.

I suddenly realized what she wanted. I looked up into her eyes as if asking for the go ahead to enter her pussy. She just smiled back at me nodding her head. I grabbed my cock and positioned it at her entrance. I grabbed her by her hips and pulled them towards my cock.

"Please...go slow Jeff, it's my first time," Danica said.

I felt the entrance to her pussy begin to open as I pulled her on to me. The head of my cock had barely penetrated her entrance when it seemed as if it wouldn't go any further. I grabbed her hips tightly and pulled her towards my cock trying to penetrate her deeper. As I pulled harder, I heard her making noise.

"Owe, ouch."

Then with one quick motion my cock lunged forward sinking all the way in her pussy. I paused for a minute, my cock buried all the way in her pussy. I thought I would wait a minute to let her pussy stretch and get used to my cock.

I lifted her up slightly allowing my cock to withdraw from her pussy. Then I pulled her towards me until my cock was fully engulfed again. I lifted her up again and then pulled her back down on my waiting cock.

I continued lifting her and pulling her back on to my cock in a steady rhythmic motion. Each time my cock sank into her pussy she moaned louder and louder. A few minutes passed and I was beginning to get wore out lifting her up and down on my cock so many times.

I lifted her off my cock and set her down next to me. I grabbed her by the hand and led her to the wall of the pool. I spun Dani around so her back was to me and bent her over towards the side of the pool. I grabbed her by the ass and I slammed into her from behind.

She moaned as my cock sank deep inside her pussy. Her pussy was so hot and wet. I pumped into her hard and fast. I knew I wouldn't be able to last much longer. I tried holding it back as long as I could. I pumped faster and faster. I felt my nut sack tighten and knew I couldn't hold it back anymore.

I moaned as I began erupting inside her. I fired my first shot of cum deep inside her pussy. As I fired my second shot into her I felt her pussy gripping my cock. Her contracting pussy seemed to be squeezing my cock as if it were milking the boiling cum from within me. It was a wonderful feeling. We both moaned in ecstasy as we enjoyed our climax.

I withdrew my cock from Dani's pussy. As she turned facing me she had the biggest grin on her face. She swam for the other end of the pool and climbed out, wrapping the towel around her again. I just stood there watching her as she did.


	7. My Schizo Sister Is What?

**Thanks to everyone who reviews. I love you all and you rock.**

**x . r a e . x**

**I'm The "Bad" Twin**

**Chapter Seven: My Schizo Sister Is What?**

**-Shannon's Point Of View-**

Oz jumped up on my bed and started licking my face immediately. I pushed him away gently and shook my head,  
"Dude, get off!"

He jumped down and brought me my cell phone that was ringing. It had been a month since Danica came home and she hadn't talked to me since the day I visited her. When I saw her name glowing on the phone, I got worried.

"Hello?" I asked.

Sobs came from the other end, deep sobs. It was Dani, and she was crying.

"Dan, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

She continued to sob on the other end, but managed to get out,  
"Shan, I need you."

I stood from my bed and started putting on my shirt. I slid on my shoes and sighed,  
"Danica, what's wrong?"

Jeff and Matt were yelling in the background, I couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but they sounded angry.

"Dani, what's going on?" I asked, more demand in my voice.

She whimpered in the background and started crying. Jeff and Matt started arguing louder and I could hear them,

Matt: You did what!?

Jeff: It's not like I meant to!

Matt: Bull fucking shit Jeff!

Jeff: I didn't! It's not like I went out there with the intention on doing it!

Matt: Jeff! You just don't get it do you!?

Jeff: Piss off!

The loud and slightly muffled yells came to a stop, along with Danica's cries as she hung up the phone.

* * *

"Jeff! Matt! Danica!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, banging on their front door.

Matt opened the door slightly and glared out at me,  
"Now's not the best time for you to be here."

I tried to peer in the slightly opened door. What I saw was a frantic and emotional Danic, rocking back and forth in the corner, and Jeff pacing back and forth, trying to comfort her.

"What's going on with my sister?" I screamed.

Matt sighed and stepped out the door and onto the porch with me,  
"She didn't want me to tell you."

I shook my head and got closer to the door,  
"Bullshit, she called me, saying that she needed me. Now what in the fuck is going on?"

Matt stood in front of the door and blocked the door knob,  
"I can't let you in there. I can't let you start freaking out on her."

I swung a right fist into his jaw and pushed him out of the way, opening the door. Danica was still in the corner, her knees up to her chest, rocking back and forth.

She muttered something under her breath,

"I'm sorry."

Jeff kneeled down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder,  
"Danica, hun, listen to me."

When she didn't reply and kept rocking back and forth, muttering those two words, I got worried. I had never seen her this emotional. Even before she went to live at the hospital.

"Dani?" I asked quietly.

She looked up at me in a blank stare and kept her eyes fixated on me. Jeff stood and walked over to me. He looked to be quite upset too, what was going on that I didn't know about?

"Jeff," I said. "what's wrong with her?"

He took me by my arm and led me to the kitchen,  
"You have to stay as calm as you possibly can Shannon."

My face started getting hot with anger, but I tried to calm myself. Something had to be terribly wrong with her,  
"Alright. What's wrong?"

Jeff looked me in the eyes and said bluntly,  
"She's pregnant."

What? Did I just hear him correctly? My schizo sister is what?


	8. I Love You

**Thanks to all of you who are reviewing and are dedicated to reading this.  
****It really means a lot and it makes me feel good about my story.  
****I've been thinking about how and when I'll end this story.  
****I know how, just not when.  
****Anyways, thanks, kudos, love, etc. to you all.  
****x . r a e . x**

* * *

**I'm The "Bad" Twin  
****Chapter Eight: I Love You**

Thoughts are running through my mind, along with the voices. The voices are talking to me again and I can't stand it. They're telling me to kill the baby. They're telling me to hurt myself. I want to tell Jeff and Matt about it, but I don't want to go back to Cherry Hospital.

Jeff keeps peering in my room, where I lie on my bed motionless. I'm just thinking. I'm pregnant with my best friend's baby, I'm an emotional wreck, and to top that off, I'm a dangerous threat to myself as a schizophrenic. It seems as if maybe he'll come in, but he never does. I wish he would though. We need to talk.

I called Lexi this morning and told her that I'm pregnant. She started freaking out, but in a good way. She was excited for me and said that this might be good for me to advance in my good health. Maybe a baby would make me better; having a responsibility.

There's a sharp and quick knock on my door and I jumped. The door crept open to show Jeff's rainbow hair. I laid back and relaxed, knowing that it wasn't Shannon. He sauntered over to my bed, closing the door.

"Danica?" he asked quietly.

I nodded, signifying for him that I was listening. He laid back on the bed next to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. I shivered at his touch and closed my eyes,  
"Dani, I just want you to know that I'm here for you. I know that this is probably really tough for you, but I'm here and I'm not leaving. I'm the person who did this to you and I'm taking that responsibility. "

I turned over on my other side to face him, cupping his face in my hands. Our lips crashed together, sending a shock of electricity through them. His hands slowly slid up my sides, goose bumps appeared on my skin. I kept my lips attached to his, rolling over on my back so he was leaning over me.

Jeff's gorgeous emerald eyes stared into my baby blue eyes and seemed to have deep emotion in them,

"Danica, I love you."

Truth be told, I loved him too. More than he could ever imagine. I've loved him since we were kids, just never actually realized it. Now that I'm pregnant with his child, it was time to let it out,

"I love you too Jeff."

A wide smile grew across his face, he kissed my lips softly again before leaving a trail of kisses down my jawbone and neck, down to my collarbone. He looked up at me again as if he wanted an okay to go any further. I gave a quick nod and watched as his supple hands slid up my shirt.

They rubbed over my stomach slightly and then made their way up to voluptuous breasts. He gently slid his hands up with my shirt and took it off, tossing it god knows where behind him. I smiled down at him and kissed the top of his head slightly as I ran my fingers through his multi-colored hair.

He was so handsome and the way he was so attentive to my body was incredible. His hands slid behind me and unclasped my bra, slowly sliding the straps down my arms, and also tossing it to the floor.

I continued to run my fingers through his hair; I gulped loudly and smiled down at him. He gently kissed the valley between my breasts before taking a nipple into his mouth, lightly sucking. He put the other between his fingers, rolling it gently.

I brought a hand down to tug at his shirt, wanting it off. He looked down at my hand and removed his mouth from my nipple just long enough to take off his shirt. When he reattached his lips to my nipple again, I let out a soft moan and felt his groin get hard on my leg.

My hands ran over his shoulders and down his Pecs, lightly tugging at his chest hair when I felt the need to moan. Jeff's lips left my nipple and started planting kisses down my abdomen, stopping just above my belly button to leave kisses galore. I smiled down at him and propped myself up on my elbows so I could watch what he was going to do.

He took his fingers and unbuttoned my jeans slowly, unzipping them, and looking up at me. All I could do was give him a grin, loving this. He slid down my jeans with ease and began kissing my inner thighs while playing with the band of my panties. I bit my lip and spread my legs a little so he could get better access.

Jeff neared his kisses closer to my warmth and began to rub it through my panties. I let out a soft ooh and tilted my head back at him. He lifted my behind up and slowly slid down my panties, looking up at me while he did so. I closed my eyes and began softly massaging my breasts.

My breathing started getting faster as I felt his tongue slowly run over my slit. I felt like my heart would jump out of my chest each time it beat. Jeff placed a kiss on my lips before opening them with his thumbs and flicking his tongue over my clit.

I let out another soft ooh and bit my lips together, suppressing a louder moan. He wrapped his lips around my clit and began sucking lightly, but enough to make me let out a groan. I propped myself up again and watched as he went to work pleasuring me.

My bedroom door swung open and Shannon stormed in. I immediately grabbed the comforter and wrapped it around my upper body. Evidently Jeff had noticed, because he kept sucking, making me moan louder.

I tried to let him know that he needed to stop, but the only thing that got him to stop was my brother's stern voice screaming,

"Getting my sister pregnant wasn't enough for you Jeff?"

Jeff pulled his face away from my warmth and put the blanket over it. He stood, his member visible, and stared at Shannon, not knowing what to say.

"It's bad enough that you sitting there eating my sister's pussy, but then you stand up in front of me with a fucking erection?" he screamed.

"I-I-uh..." Jeff stuttered.

Shannon let out an angry chuckle and pointed to me,  
"She's coming with me. There's no way I'm letting her continue to live here with you two."

I shook my head and continued to sit there with the blanket covering my nude body until Shannon snapped at me,  
"Get dressed. Now. We're leaving."


	9. I'm Not Leaving!

****

One again, thank you to my wonderful reviewers. I love you all and hope you enjoy this chapter. The next one is sadly, the last.

x . r a e . x

* * *

**I'm The "Bad" Twin**

**Chapter Nine: I'm Not Leaving!**

I sat there with my clothes back on, just staring at Shannon. He snapped his fingers in front of me like I was in space or something. Tears rolled down my cheeks, there was no way in hell I would leave.

"No," I stated.

He looked at me again with a glare in his eyes,  
"Let's go! Now!"

"I'm not leaving!" I screamed.

Jeff stood in front of Shannon an shook his head,

"Dude do-"

Shannon pushed him out of the way and screamed,  
"Don't tell me what to fucking do!"

Shannon took hold of me under my arms and started dragging me from the bed. Instantly I started kicking and screaming in protest. Jeff tried to stop Shannon from dragging me away, to no prevail.

I bit down on Shannon's arm, but it's as if he hadn't even noticed the crimson line trickling down his arm. Screams continued to come from my mouth and I kept kicking.

Matt came into view at the bottom of the steps with Lucas,  
"Shannon, what in the fuck are you doing?"

Shannon grunted as I tried to kick him in the groin, and said,

"Taking her home!"

I screamed and my mind started going crazy. I looked for something in the hall to hurt him on, but I couldn't find anything.

"Let me go!" I screamed. "Let me go! Now!"

Jeff walked out of my bedroom and sighed. He shook his head at me, he wanted me to stop fighting him. I knew that Jeff wanted me here, and I didn't want to leave him.

"Let me stay!" I screamed. "I love him!"

Shannon slapped me to try and shut me up, but that just made me even angrier. My body finally got enough adrenaline that I could push him off, and I did, but I sent him tumbling down the stairs.

He glared at me from the floor and held his back,

"You fucking cunt!"

I ran to Jeff sobbing and held onto him as tight as I could. He ran his fingers through my hair and rubbed his hands up and down my back. I just sat there and continued to cry. My life was so messed up right now.

Shannon made his way back up the stairs and grabbed me again. I clung to Jeff, and once he pulled me from Jeff, I clung to the wooden banister.

Shannon got pissed and started hitting me in the back,  
"Let go you fucking psycho bitch!"

I let go and gave up, just sitting there while he drug me out to the car. My body went limp and I couldn't defend myself anymore.

* * *

Shannon keeps staring me down. It's really bothering me. My whole life has been fucked up ever since I left Cherry Hospital. I had a best friend that I cared for deeply. Since then, I've maybe spoken with her twice, I've gotten pregnant, and my brother's gone psychotic on me.

As I stand by the kitchen counter, I stare at the knife before me. Shannon has left the room and I continue to stare in front of me at this delicacy. Right now, it feels like this knife is my only friend. It understands me.

"Use me Danica," it says.

I nodded and took it from the counter, pricking my finger to see how sharp it was. A lush crimson river flowed from my finger. This knife was beyond sharp. It could possibly cut through anything.

"Dani?" Shannon said from behind me.

I turned and pointed the knife his way,  
"Don't come any closer."

My throat started tightening and my voice trembled. The knife shook in my hand as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Danica, don't do anything stupid!" he screamed.

I shook my head and said,  
"The voices are telling me to Shannon. They won't stop. They tell me you're trying to hurt me."

Shannon stepped closer and shook his head,  
"No, Dani, I'm just trying to protect you."

My hand shook with the knife,  
"Protect this!"

I took the knife in front of me with both hands and brought it into my stomach. A gasp left my mouth and I stared at Shannon more a moment before dropping to my knees. Shannon started screaming.

"No!" he screamed.


	10. You Drove Me To It

**I hope all of my lovely readers out there enjoy this and I'm sorry to say it's the end.**

**x . r a e . x**

* * *

**I'm The "Bad" Twin**

**Chapter Ten: You Drove Me To It**

I stared up at Shannon as I fell back on the floor. Blood pooled around my body and I whispered as everything turned to black,  
"You drove me to it."-

* * *

**-Shannon's Point Of View-**

My eyes stared in horror at Danica's cold, lifeless body. The knife still stuck in her stomach with her hands on it. I couldn't believe it. I made my sister kill herself. I actually drove her to kill herself, and leave behind her baby.

My fingers tapped away at the keypad on my cell phone, calling 911. After I called them, I called Shane, Jeff, and Matt. We were all hysterical and it was all my fault. The greatest woman I have ever met was now long gone because of me.

Jeff, Matt, Shane, and myself stood next to each other in our best suits. We all sought to each other for comfort in this time. Our best friend was dead and we were standing next to her casket in the middle of a cemetery.

The wind was blowing fiercely, whipping Jeff's hair around. He seems to be hurt the most by this. Not that we aren't all emotional wrecks though. She was the mother of his child though. Only a month after giving birth she took her own life.

I looked at Jeff with Alyssa in arms, she looked just like Danica and it made me smile. Alyssa was sleeping soundly with her thumb in her mouth. Jeff kept looking down at her, crying. I was too.

Matt and Shane looked at Alyssa with the same image in their heads, Danica. She was such a sweet girl and I made her this way. If maybe I would've given her a chance. Instead I only discriminated against her.

I made her feel even more alone in this world than the disease made her feel. During the entire six years she was at that place I never went and saw her, not once. Jeff always did and I hated him for it. Only I didn't know he was making her better.

Now that Danica is gone, I realize that. He made her feel better in this big world that made her hate life. I way I see it, she made Jeff better too. After Beth, Jeff had given up on love. Everyday that Jeff would come home from the hospital, his face would light up and he was so happy.

Now the only thing he has left of this woman that made him so happy is a baby. A beautiful baby girl. She wasn't even planned, but she was a gift of God to Jeff. Maybe God gave Alyssa to Jeff to help sooth Danica's suicide.

The clergyman stood in front of the casket and held his book in his hands. He began his little speech about Danica and we all cried,

"Danica was a lovely person her entire life. Born in 1982, in the middle of the Cold War, she knew the meaning of sadness. Despite challenges, she developed into a loving human being, a good friend and a supportive sister to her professional wrestler brother.

Danica was a good daughter, but her greatest affection was reserved for her own daughter, with which she sadly only got to meet her for a short period of time. She always said that she would love to have a daughter of her own, but she only got to have her little Alyssa for a month.

Danica's love for her best friend Jeff is reminiscent of the love displayed by her mother for her father. Cherry Hospital tells us that Jeff Hardy displayed the greatest love for Danica that anyone has ever known - and Danica built her life around that model.

Even as we mourn Danica's passing, let us also be grateful for the years we had with her, and for her love for her brother, daughter, lover Jeff, and best friends, Matthew Moore Hardy, and Gregory Shane Helms. May it be a model for us and for our children, and may her memory be a blessing for us all."


End file.
